Chocolate and Vanilla
by EveZoz
Summary: Serena is a loner who is searching for Jeredy Suno. When she comes across Core-Tech team a special surprise is waiting for her and it's time she revealed a secret that will shock them and especially Chase. Another multi-chapter.
1. Mirror

**A/N:Hello again! I have finished this story since Christmas and I decided to post it! It's not one of my best works and the plot kind of sucks, but I had this idea in my head for a long time and I couldn't resist! Please review and tell me if I should continue it.**

**See ya,**

**EvelinK**

CHAPTER ONE: MIRROR

I woke up with a terrible headache and looked outside the window. It was midday; the sun would set behind a blue mountain in a few hours.

Where was I again? Oh yeah, in one of STORM'S abandoned shelters. I should move towards the north, maybe if I'm lucky I won't have to sleep in another hollow tree again.

I dragged myself to the mirror on the wall.

Too pale skin, long and straight brown hair with dark green streaks, red lips, tired brown eyes, freckles.

Skinny body, blue jeans, flat boots, dark green leather jacket; a black tank top underneath and one pearl tied around my neck.

I whispered my name; Serena and immediately, a flashback of memories clouded my vision.

_It was my tenth birthday when they wanted to arrest my dad. STORM soldiers and furious monsters were everywhere; I was helplessly staring at my house, which was covered with flames and fog. I heard my mom screaming desperately to me: "Serena, GO! Save yourself! Please! Run!"_

_So, I ran as fast as I could. Away from everything, deep in the forest, until my knees buckled and my tears had dried. I felt the ground shaking violently as I saw a tremendous explosion coming from where my family and friends were._

_Many soldiers tried to find me, but I was too fast for them to catch me. _

_When I became thirteen, I worked for a scientist I met randomly in one of his researches. He gave me something called a core which contained a substance that could take the form of a deadly monster. I helped him by following his enemies and informing him about their next moves._

And that was happening until last month when Jeredy unreasonably disappeared. And now, I, a seventeen loner am trying to find where he is…


	2. Branch

CHAPTER TWO: BRANCH

"We should move towards the north, then maybe we might find your old man" Dax said to his raven-headed ally

"Chase, don't get me wrong bro, but right now I care mostly about the starvation that we are ready to get through!" Bren said and hugged his belly

Jinja sighed "You only care about food, Bren. Food, food, food!"

"Bren, Jinja!" Chase said miserably "I'm not in the mood, alright?"

"What's wrong little Suno? Those sandwiches of Glasses twisted your underpants?" Dax said

"Hey!" Bren protested

Jinja observed Chase carefully "Maybe you have the flu; what do you think Beyal?"

"He doesn't have the flu" the monk said "he has intuition. Something is coming; I can feel its energy"

"Is it good energy or bad energy?" Bren asked confused

Beyal looked at the ground "I'm afraid I don't know…"

A small crack was heard from behind.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Dax asked

"What?" Bren asked

"A noise, like a tree branch breaking"

SERENA POV:

I was jumping from tree to tree, until I heard a group of people talking. I couldn't see their faces, but I could hear their voices. There were five of them. The female's name was Jinja and three of the males were called Chase, Bren and Beyal. I didn't hear the fourth's one.

I was trying to step on a branch, when it broke. _Crack!_ I remained still to hear their reactions. The unknown male was the only one who heard it. If I'm lucky enough, the others might think he was crazy.

But luck was apparently not on my side, because that's when I accidentally fell off the tree and landed with my back behind them.

NORMAL POV:

"Who the hell are you?" Jinja said rudely

"I would appreciate an 'Are you okay?'" The girl muttered as she was trying to sit up

Chase stretched his hand towards her "Want some help?"

The girl denied Chase's offer and stood up by herself. Dax was inspecting her from head to toe when it finally hit him.

"Vanilla?" he asked

Serena froze in shock. There was only one person who had ever called her like that. It couldn't be…could it?

"Chocolate?" she asked hopefully and turned at the Lowlander. He opened his two hands and the girl fell in his hug "you're alive!"

"You won't get away from me so soon, Vannie" Dax replied, smiling

"What is happening in here, Dax?" Chase asked "You know her?"

"No, he just likes hugging strangers" Jinja snapped, a bit too angrily than she should have reacted

"Guys, this is Vanilla or Vannie. Kind of my sister" Dax introduced

The girl rolled her eyes and explained "My real name is Serena"

"Are you a Lowlander too?" Chase asked the girl confusingly. Her skin was as pale as the snow, in contrast of Dax's dark one.

"I was raised in the Lowlands, but my family wasn't from there"

"Where is your family?" Bren asked

Serena's eyed blurred and her smile fell off her face "They…they were killed by STORM"

"Why?" Beyal asked innocently

"My dad had found something important about a state secret" she continued "they caused a big explosion at my birthday party. I thought that Choco was killed in the explosion too"

"Are you sure that Chase wasn't at the party? Cause he is kind of keen on explosion parties!" Jinja said and everyone laughed

"My tribe, we shall look for a shelter before the sunset" Beyal told everyone in his calm voice

"Look!" Bren said and pointed at a wooden shelter a few meters away from them.


	3. Necklace

CHAPTER THREE: NECKLACE

The Core Tech team and Serena decided to stay at the wooden shelter for the night, which was a good idea since it was raining outside.

"So, why do you call each other Chocolate and Vanilla?" Bren asked and the two teens laughed at the question

"Isn't it obvious Glasses? I mean look at us. Her skin is white like vanilla and mine is brown like chocolate" Dax explained

"_Both of them taste nice for different reasons. Chocolate can be sweet as sugar or bitter as endive and vanilla's scent can send you to heaven. But when they mix…_" Serena said lowly

"…_they are irresistible._ My grandpa used to say this when we sang together, remember?" Dax whispered respectful, but the others burst in laughing

"Dax? Singing?" Jinja asked with tears in her eyes from giggling

"Wanna show 'em?" Dax asked Serena and she smiled widely

"Shall we sing the usual? Or have you forgotten it?"

"Don't insult me Vanie"

And with that they both started singing:

"Dreaming, on a rainy day

Of you telling me those lies

But, I can't put them off

To make me smile

Before you left, you told me once

You must never trust anyone

Cause if you do your heart will

Break like glass

I said, I can't wait to melt in those brown eyes

Take me to your devil or your paradise

Will you stay with me?

For another May

Till you disappear

On a rainy day

Tell me what's your name?

I will keep it close

Is it just a game?

Oh baby, I don't know

Singing on a rainy day

Of you making me realize

That you hypnotized me

With those lullabies

Losing any touch with time

You got me in your magic line

And heaven cannot make me

Feel alright

I said I can't wait to melt in those brown eyes

Take me to your devil or your paradise

Will you stay with me?

For another May

Till you disappear

On a rainy day

Tell me what's your name?

I will keep it close

Is it just a game?

Oh baby, I don't know

Tears falling off the sky

Even God knows how to cry

Will you stay with me?

For another May

Till you disappear

On a rainy day

Tell me what's your name?

I'll keep it close

Is it just a game?

Oh baby I don't know"

Everyone was standing speechless in Dax's hidden talent. Jinja was feeling bad of making fun at him, but said nothing. The rest of the team congratulated him and that made him feel a little uncomfortable.

"The only songs we sing in the monastery are prays" Beyal murmured

"You know, I used to be in the school's choir" Chase said proudly

"Who can ever forget it? You had destroyed the whole Christmas special performance" Bren reminded him

"It was just a small fire" he protested "Besides; Jin is the one who had the great voice"

Dax was caught off guard "I didn't know Princess could sing"

"Well it's not a big deal" Jinja said and crossed her arms

"So…how long have you guys known each other?" Bren said quickly in an effort to fill the awkward silence which had covered the room like a blanket

"From when I remember myself" Dax admitted

Selena smiled "Yeah, we were called _'Double Trouble'_"

"Why?" Chase asked

"Cause we tricked everyone" she continued

"Tricks? Like what?"

"Well when we were five we used to ride the neighbor's dogs like horses and we 'accidentally' shaved off his wife's eyebrows when we were ten" Dax said

"Dude, I still remember them, they looked like squirrels or something" Serena added and chuckled at the memory "Now tell me Daxy, what did you do to those kind people and they are still alive?"

"They would get in trouble anyways" the Lowlander retorted "And I see you have still kept that pearl I've given ya"

"Yep" she said and touched the white ornament "It's my lucky charm"

"My lucky charm is my tablet" Bren said "I don't know what I would do without it"

"And mine are these bracelets. They are worth of a great value to me; they used to be Master Ey's"

"I don't believe in luck" Jinja snapped moodily "I believe in science. Charms only make you look ridiculous"

That harsh comment of her made Serena cringe and stayed silence by looking on the ground.

"Well Jin, sometimes charms remind you of someone, like my necklace" Chase told Jinja and held it in his palm

"Let me see it" Serena suddenly said and sat next to him "I'm sure I've seen this before"

Chase's eyes lit up from the hope he felt "You have met Emily?"

"No, but I've heard of her"

"By who?"

She stayed silent and argued with herself on whether she should say the name of the researcher she was working with or not. She sighed as she thought that if Chase was Dax's friend he must have been trustworthy.

"Doctor Jeredy Suno"

"Wait- you know his dad?" Bren asked

"His WHAT?" Serena cried confusingly

"He _is_ my dad, but he doesn't have that necklace" Chase said, sure of himself

"_He_ doesn't but someone else _does_"

"Who?"

Serena sighed before she spilt out the truth.

"Your sister, Medea"

**A/N: Didn't see THAT coming, did you? So, anyways, thanks for your reviews and I'm really glad you like the story so far :) I know the song in that chapter isn't great but it's one of my own and MUCH better with music. See ya later!**

**Evelink**


	4. Truth

**A/N:I'm so sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I promise to update REALLY soon, ok?**

CHAPTER FOUR: TRUTH

"Medea? She…she can't be my sister" Chase muttered in shock

"Look at the similarity: Your mother's skin and lips, your father's hair and eyes" Serena said

"She does look like you, bro" Bren agreed from behind "And she always follows us. Maybe it's more than getting money from Klipse"

"And HOW do we know that SHE is telling us the TRUTH?" Jinja cried and pointed at the brown-haired girl

"She wouldn't lie to us" Dax said on defend

"Oh come on Dax, you both worked for Chase's dad for so many years and never saw each other?"

"Look, I don't want to be a problem, if you want I can leave" Serena said softly and sadly

Chase blocked her way "You're not going anywhere. You know so many things about my family"

He then turned to Jinja "If you really want to help me, let her stay"

And with that Jinja sneered stubbornly and went to sleep…


	5. Confessions

CHAPTER FIVE: CONFESSIONS

It was midnight when Serena felt someone waking her up

"Who is it?" she moaned and yawned

"It's me" Jinja whispered gently

"Oh, hey Jinja; what do you want?"

Before she started she took a deep breath "I wanted to say that… I'm sorry I said these things earlier. It's because I…I…"

"What?"

Jinja sighed "It because I may got a little jealous of the fact that you knew Dax for so long…"

"There's nothing to be jealous of" she said with a smile "me and Dax are just buds"

"So…nothing have happened between you? Ever?"

Serena blushed and played with the green streaks of her hair "Well…there was this one time that we kissed…but we didn't feel anything. Besides, I think he's definitely got an eye on you"

"Me? He messes up with my life! That's what he does!"

"Open up with him a little more and he will surprise you… he is a really sweet guy"

Jinja smiled at her "Thanks for the advice. Oh, and NEVER tell ANYONE of what I asked you, ok?"

"You've got my word"

Dax had woken up a bit later after the conversation and he didn't know that Jinja had changed her mind about Serena. He sat next to the two girls and wondered who he must believe.

On the one hand, it was Serena; he knew her like the palm of his hand. Nothing before the explosion had ever broken them apart and even though she could lie like a professional, he knew she was always honest with him and could keep secrets better than anyone.

On the other hand, it was Jinja; that unstoppable fierce girl he had just met. But it was something on her that made him trust her; something was truly different about her…

He wanted to believe Serena but could he after all these years? Has she changed or was she the same unpredictable girl who was climbing trees like a squirrel? The girl he always knew…

She opened her eyes slowly "Hey, what's wrong with you people waking up at night?"

Dax took a deep breath and said quickly: "You would never lie to me, would you?"

Serena flinched at the question but smiled gently "Of course I wouldn't Chocolate; you're the brother I never had"

"I'm jus' making sure" he whispered full of relief

And that rainy night, everyone fell asleep with hearts warmer than the sun of the Lowlands…


	6. Family

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but I ate some expired chocolate-leftovers from Christmas and now I am very sick :( Please Read and Review! **

**Bye,**

**EvelinK**

**P.S: Who is pumped about Season 2 of Monsuno on 18th of April? I know _I_ am!**

CHAPTER SIX: FAMILY

"So you know where she must be?" Chase asked Serena and she nodded

"Yes, it's on the mountain right there"

The six teens have woken up and were determined to find Medea, so she and Chase could work their relationship out.

"What? On_ that _mountain? It's like 500 meters tall!" Bren complained

"I have learned about this mountain in the monastery, it is quite short due to the corrosion" Beyal explained

"Short? Oh man, you have got to be kidding me!" the nerd continued in desperation

"I'm going as long as it's not extremely cold…" Jinja murmured

"Come on you guys, we've got to go if we want to make it to the top before the night" Chase told everyone and they followed each other on a thin path

After 4 hours of pain and bickering they finally reached the top of the mountain where they found a small cottage. They looked through a window to see the Darkspin team snuggled near the fire.

"We are going to wait for them to go to sleep so we can kidnap Medea" Serena whispered and everyone looked at her with a puzzled look

"Kidnap her?" Bren asked "Why?"

She rolled her eyes "If we burst through the door then we might get outnumbered or beaten down; we are all tired"

Chase walked with big steps to the cottage "Well, I'm not, and I want to talk to her right now!"

Jinja held him back gently "Chase, think straight. You're not going to solve anything by doing this. Let's wait for the night"

And they did wait and wait and wait… until all the members of Darkspin went to sleep. Serena climbed to the roof and got in the cottage through the chimney with Jinja. They made Medea stand still, tied her wrists and ankles with rope and closed her mouth with tape. Then, they dragged her outside and left her alone with Chase.

"Look who's here… My favorite enemy, Chase Suno" she said, with a mischievous smile formed on her dark lips

"Nice to see you Medea, or shall I say _sister_"

The girl stood in shock; she definitely wasn't prepared for such an approach.

"I-I was going to tell you Chase…" she said apologetically

His face turned red from the fury he felt "When? When you would destroy our dad? Why are you working with Klipse? Why are you chasing him? Why are you chasing _ME_?"

Medea sighed "Untie me and I will explain everything to you…"

Chase obliged and she took a deep breath before she started narrating:

"Our mom left us when I was seven. She gave us one of those necklaces and then disappeared. Like that. No goodbyes, no hints of where she'd go; anything. Dad was leaving to go to work and I had to deal with you as a baby. One day, I realized I didn't deserve that kind of treatment, that awful family. So I left and never returned; something you should have done too"

He continued to look at her with confuse and disapproval.

"You don't deserve it too Chase" she continued "Why are you torturing yourself with searching for our careless dad all over the world? Come with me and you'll have anything you'll ask!"

"You mean betray our dad?"

"Why do you care so much about him?"

Because he is my family!"

"Well, I don't WANT to be in that family" she cried and turned her back at Chase "So don't try to find me ever again, neither you or dad"

She run away and flew over the mountain tops. Bren, who heard loud noises, came to look at a desperate Chase murmuring something to himself.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried

"She doesn't want to me to be her family…" the raven-haired boy repeated as he felt tears burning his eyes

Bren hugged him and whispered "Don't worry bro, we're your family now"

Chase smiled lightly "You are, B, indeed you are"


	7. Feather

**A/N:So here's the final chapter :)**

CHAPTER SEVEN: FEATHER

Chase was an emotional rag and nothing of what his friends told him made him feel better. Dax and Serena were making dinner inside a cave they would stay for the night.

"Pass me the leaves" Dax commanded and Serena obliged expressionless. He realized that she wasn't feeling good

"What's wrong?"

"Look at Chase; it's my entire fault…"

"Don't be silly, it's not"

"Yes it is! I shouldn't have even come with you in the first place, I'm a trouble magnet"

"Ya just wanted to help. And I wouldn't let you leave, you know that"

"It will happen someday, you know"

"Not while I'm in charge"

Serena sighed desperately and she continued helping with the cooking. After a few hours, the team decided to get to sleep due to the sad molecules the air was full of.

Jinja had fallen asleep for good, when she felt someone waking her up.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Serena, sorry for waking you up"

"It's fine but what do you want?"

"I'm leaving, Jinja…"

"Oh, you can't leave; we just met you! Why don't you stay with us for another week? Look, I know that the atmosphere isn't the best, but-"

"You will be better without me. I would never forgive myself if anything bad happened to you…"

"Don't you think you're going to miss Dax? I mean, you were so happy when you saw him"

"Now that I know he's alive, I'll be fine. Will you promise me you'll take care of him? He may play it tough but he is as soft as a fluffy pillow inside"

"Yeah, don't worry, he'll be safe. Umm…Serena?"

"What is it?"

"I know it sounds weird and all but would you mind if I could…sing with you?"

The girl lifted an eyebrow "You want us to sing?"

"When I heard you and Dax sing, it just felt…nice and warm and comfortable. Like home. Everyone is just so tired that they won't understand anything."

"Fine by me but there is a specific song I want us to sing."

"What song?"

"Do you know Goodbye?"

She nodded and their sweet voices echoed in the cold cave.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way

And universe would somehow finally let me stay

But in this empty bed I lay

My dreams can only be reached far far away

I would give my life, give my heart

To stay with you for tonight

I would send my soul just for you to remind you I've become

Nothing but the same little girl you see in your dreams surrender

And just remember, I love you

Goodbye

I love the way you make me smile

The way you hide your face every time you cry

And I know you think my world will collide

But you never realized my world is you

And I would give my life, give my heart

To stay with you for tonight

I would send my soul just for you to remind you I've become

Nothing but the same little girl you see in your dreams surrender

And just remember, I love you

Goodbye"

Serena took something out of her pocket and gave it to Jinja "Here, you said you didn't have a lucky charm and I don't think you'll look too ridiculous by having this"

It was a white pearl, like the one she wore on her neck, tied up with a blue and green feather.

"Wow, it's beautiful, thanks"

The brown haired girl stood still for a moment and looked at Dax for the last time. She quickly wiped off a hot tear from her cheek and smiled at Jinja.

"I might see you again sometime, bye"

"Bye" Jinja whispered and saw the girl jumping from tree to tree like a squirrel, until she was out of her eyesight and long gone into the dark forest…

"_Just remember Dax, she loves you…"_

~THE END~


End file.
